Floors in garages have a slope to assist in drainage, and often the walls are not plumb (vertical). Accordingly, the problem arises as to how to install cabinets for storing tools, equipment, parts, and the like in a way that keeps the shelves in the cabinet level.
Therefore, a need exists for a garage storage system that can be leveled to suit the particular floor slope. A need also exists for a garage storage system that can be abutted to a non-plumb wall and made plumb by internal adjustments. A need exists for a garage storage system that is easy to install. A need exists for a garage storage system that can be manufactured in various modular sizes and can be coupled together. A need exists for a garage storage system design that can be adapted to retaining various types of garage configurations.